


Cupcake

by TheEvangelion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Naughty Secretary Kara, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Struggle, Secretary Kara Danvers, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spanking, lesbian couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: Lena has had a terrible day at work and her girlfriend has the perfect idea to change that around. Sometimes a cupcake is the simplest pleasure to bring on a good mood, sometimes it's Kara in a filthy mood ready to play the naughty secretary roleplay game with her big mean boss of all things. [Shameless Lesbian Smut/CNC Roleplay/Negotiated Scene/Explicit Informed Consent]
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 477





	Cupcake

It isn’t the cupcake, it’s the procedure of it, the ritual, the long sigh and the journey back to the shape of somewhere warm and familiar with red velvet and frosting. Lena is a woman dictated by logical run-ons, this thing leads to that thing, a branching decomposition of a thousand possibilities unfurling on a moment to moment basis and each one has to observed and calculated for the precise counterbalance it will take to put her day back on course to something productive. It’s a lot of work for one woman being pulled in a thousand directions, and sometimes, when nothing else is left in the tank, a cupcake is the only pleasure to be had.

Tonight would be a long night of data and spreadsheets and complex mathematics that would likely last until tomorrow morning — and that was if she was lucky. And so Lena prioritised accordingly, inhaled a deep sigh, leaned back into the chair and stared the cupcake down like it was the starting gun of a marathon. She peeled back the paper and nearly got the cupcake in her mouth before a wondrously better pleasure breezed right through the door.

“Oh!” Kara halted in her tracks as though she wasn’t expecting Lena to be there.

“She says, as though this isn’t my office?” The big boss grinned and put down her snack — the bad mood gone in an instant. “I can leave if you need me to?” she joked.

“No no!” Kara brightened and fixed her glasses. “I just— well. You texted to say you were having a bad day and I assumed you were in a meeting so I thought… I thought I would come over and…” She fixed a funny, awkward expression and glanced around at everything and anything but her girlfriend.

“And?” Lena lifted a confused eyebrow.

Kara lowered her voice slightly, “I got out of work early and I thought… well.” She inhaled a breath too big for her lungs. “You know the game we play at home sometimes? The one where I’m the naughty secretary and you’re… you?” Lena sat up straight all of a sudden and didn’t know where to look either. “Oh god it was a bad idea! Okay, I’m— I’m going to go home and we’re going to pretend this never happened—”

“Please can we play that game?” Lena became excited. “Oh this just turned into an exceptionally good day. I love the secretary game…” She rubbed her mouth in utter shock that they were finally, finally doing this.

“Can you take a walk around the block and just let me get everything ready?” Kara seemed like she had a precise plan for how this was all going to go down, and truth be told, Lena was sold on it already.

“I’ll get a coffee and wait for your text, Miss Danvers,” she lowered her voice and allowed a smirk to lift the corners of her cheeks.

***

The text was less of a brief message and more of an entire scene breakdown that required nearly an hour of back and forth. Lena had gone over the finished product twice — not because she wasn’t paying attention the first time or because the details escaped her — the scene was just… arousing beyond words. It felt too naughty to read in the coffee shop, and so she almost hid behind her latte, cheeks blushing, convinced everyone would take one look at her and know this incredibly delicious secret waiting for her back at the office.

Lena took to the streets instead — cardboard cup in one hand and phone juggled in the other as she dodged and weaved through rush hour sidewalk traffic. Despite her excitement, despite the thousand thoughts rushing through her head, on the way back up to the eighteenth floor she stepped into the role like an actress taking to the stage. This… this was a needed distraction to her evening. 

The hallways were empty when the elevator doors opened, desolate and quiet now the cleaning staff had been and gone. Her heels clicked along the marble with urgency, back stiff with good posture, chin held high, grin barely containing itself. She stopped in front of the meeting room window and quickly brushed back where her temples and pristine ponytail met, checked her lipstick, straightened her burberry coat, and continued onwards to the little theatre waiting for her at the end of the hall.

“Ah, Miss Danvers.” Lena smiled as she walked through the door. “I see you’re here late… an unusual move for you.” It was said with an air of cattiness, eyebrows raised and lips pursed.

Kara blushed over her shoulder like a meek and nervous intern but said nothing in response, her hands full of paperwork that was in the process of being laid out pristinely across the desk. She looked incredible, her hair pulled up in a coiffed bun, dress hugging every dip and curve of her body, her legs tight and taut in the kind of heels she wouldn’t wear on any ordinary day. Lena glanced and caught a glimpse of the stockings. She swallowed hard and narrowed her stare into something precarious and ill-tempered.

“I assume you have my coffee?” Lena snapped. “If you’ve forgotten again—”

“You were supposed to be in a meeting until six so I… I haven’t gone out to get your order yet.” Kara shrunk and clasped her hands in front of herself. “I can go now for you?” She peered up apologetically.

“Typical. I texted you forty minutes ago, Miss Danvers.” Lena shook her head and removed her coat. “Sometimes I think you do this on purpose, Miss Danvers. Sometimes… I think you present me these little inconveniences because you enjoy it when I’m unhappy with your performance.” She tilted her head and folded her arms like a displeased woman on the brink of an outburst.

“I have the urgent pile laid out ready for your review. I can head out now and be back before you’re finished signing—”

“Ah ah.” Lena raised her finger and stepped forward with a severe expression. “I have had a horrendously busy day, Miss Danvers, and I texted you no less than forty minutes ago with the simple instruction to have my coffee and cupcake ready and waiting for me. It really, really isn’t a big request…” Lena sighed and stopped right in front of the chewing little godlet darting her eyes all around the room. “How do you propose we mitigate this little problem so you remember in future…” She slipped her hand down Kara’s bare arm.

The expression on Kara’s face shifted to one of utter, uncontainable, instantaneous fury. 

There were times the powers came in handy, rescuing citizens, preventing invasions, zipping around quick as flash to doll and mete justice like a little god of sorts, and then, there were times like this behind the privacy of closed doors; without fanfare, without costume or justice, for no other reason than because it was hot beyond words and she knew it turned Lena on. The little godlet almost disappeared into thin air from Lena’s grasp and reappeared behind her body — shoving her forward into and over the desk. The growl was so visceral and deep against Lena’s ear that it almost had solid shape, it sent a shiver down the big boss’s spine. The game was officially on.

“Miss Luthor I think you desperately need an attitude adjustment,” Kara hissed and pressed her face down into the paperwork, hard. “You waltz around here like you own the place—”

“I do own the place!” Lena barked and fought as hard as she could.

“But you don’t own me,” the secretary hissed against the back of her ear. “You’re weak, Miss Luthor, desperately clutching at your little power plays so you can feel like you’re in control of… something.” Kara ran a hand up the back of her kicking leg and laughed softly. “I think what you really want is to be out of control.”

“Miss Danvers get your hands off of me this once!” Lena twisted and bucked and tried her best to get loose.

There was a comfort in the impossibility of her situation, she was overpowered, out of control, pinned down and heaving against the desk with no escape. It made her wet beyond words. Lena inhaled and felt every muscle grow tight and tense as the little insubordinate secretary pushed her hips into her bottom and dragged her teeth over the back of her neck.

“I think you need a spanking, Miss Luthor,” Kara whispered and slowly kissed the nape of her neck.

The proposition was humiliating, degrading, and her aversion was entirely visceral and real. On any ordinary day she was the chief decision maker, poised, in control, unemotional and dictated by logical run-ons that consumed nearly every waking moment. The thought of being spanked… it was deliciously unspeakable. It left her unable to be anything more than a mindless, heaving body; simultaneously aroused and repulsed by it all.

“No, stop!” Lena huffed and fought to exhaustion as the sleek dress was hiked up over her hips and her sluttiest panties yanked down her pale thighs.

“So pretty and wet for me,” Kara whispered and slipped two fingers through the slick mess between her legs. 

Lena shivered and gasped so hard it blew papers off the desk in a small flutter.

“Miss Danvers this is… this is unprofessional!” Lena gasped as the little godlet twisted her arm back and leaned on to her spine. “Miss Danvers—” Lena lost her breath with the first hard slap to her bare bottom.

There was a particular way that Kara spanked her that sent the big boss weak. A good spanking always kicked off with a hard start, a slap that took her breath away, that sent her spinning, a sharp pain that seared her skin pink and hot. The little hero rubbed and soothed the skin gently with the palm of her hand, crooning, humming, sighing, nothing more than a series of soothing little noises that humiliated Lena as though she were a naughty girl only on the brink of her punishment.

Kara spanked her in a quick, tempered rhythm. The strikes were hard enough to make Lena groan and dig her fingers through the papers, pushing, twisting, desperate for escape, desperate to be held just so and rendered powerless. Kara gave it to her and refused the brooding chief no more than an inch or quarter. There was a measure to how Kara delivered the strikes, and Lena privately understood that this was just the warm up.

“We’ll beat a little sense into you yet, don’t you worry about that…” Kara promised and worked the same spot with the palm of her hand. “You’ll tire long before I will, little girl.”

“Miss Danvers I’m your boss!” Lena huffed and groaned.

“No, Miss Luthor.” Kara stopped and leaned down until her breath was a hot tempest against the nape of Lena’s neck. “I’m the boss of you, and your problems belong to me now.” She slapped her bottom so hard that the imprint of fingers could be felt as a distinguishable, throbbing shape on the skin.

“Yes ma’am,” Lena whispered and clenched her eyes closed.

“Good girl,” Kara whispered and forced two fingers inside of her throbbing cunt. “You just lie there and be a fucking good little girl for me.”

It snatched the air out of her lungs. In an instant, Kara was fucking her. The fingers moved inside of her slowly, scissoring just enough that the motion was felt against that one spot that made her knees weak and unfit for purpose. Lena cried out and sunk into the desk completely, no longer fighting, no longer twisting, merely slack and open for the taking.

“You hear that?” Kara laughed softly at the sloppy, unholy, delicious noises coming from her wet cunt. “Is that what gets you so stiff and rude, Miss Luthor? Is there no one at home to take the tension out of you after a bad day?” The fingers pulled out and slipped up and over her vulva and clitoris.

Lena moaned and couldn’t produce a response.

“I guess I’ll just have to make this a daily task of mine between your coffee order and calendar scheduling, hm?” Kara pressed her lips into the back of Lena’s shoulder blade. “Maybe then you’ll show me a little due respect.” She spanked her sore bottom again.

“Miss Danvers I…” Lena fluttered her eyes and felt the orgasm twist and swell in the very bottom of her stomach. “Please? I need… I need to cum…”

Responsively, Kara removed her fingers and pulled her weight back.

“Not for all the money in the world.”

“What?!” Lena gasped and snapped her eyes open.

“You’ve been a bad, bad girl, Miss Luthor.” Kara walked around and sat herself down in the executive’s chair behind the desk.

The sight was wondrous and paradoxical, almost. The little hero sat there with utter fire in her blue eyes, lips pursed, nose flaring, thighs slightly spread until the tiniest little glimpse of her stockings were on show, her jaw tense as though she were a villain on the brink of the master plan. Kara reached back and pulled her bun down, fingers running through the bouncy long locks that spread out over her shoulders. She sighed and peered down at Lena as though she were a problem to be solved, or maybe just a little toy to play with, the big boss couldn’t be sure and truth be told she didn’t want to be.

Lena swallowed hard and did not dare move. A switch had been flicked within herself, and all she wanted was to be a useful little distraction for her insubordinate little god of all things. Kara opened her thighs wider and pulled her dress up her hips, fingers slipping around the inside of her taut thigh and then over the front of her lace panties, rubbing and teasing her mound and vulva. Lena understood it clearly, Kara was indeed going to make something selfishly useful of her yet.

“It’s always what other people can do for you, Miss Luthor.” She closed her eyes and smiled slightly, touching herself absent-mindedly. “I wonder… are you proficient at pleasing others or is that just another thing we’re going to have to work on together?”

“My job isn’t to please,” Lena whispered and leaned into the roleplay until there was no longer any sense of reality beyond it. “My job is to get results, to make the hard choices, to deliver above and beyond my shareholders’ expectations.”

“Well then,” Kara said and opened her eyes into an instantaneous, pointed stare. “Come and show me some results, deliver above and beyond _my_ expectations.” She beckoned Lena with a curled finger.

“You want me to crawl over the desk?”

“I want you to crawl over the desk.”

“There are things on the desk…” Lena melted into a smile because she knew what was about to happen.

Quick as flash, Kara swung her arm and cleared the papers, the keyboard, the little pot of business cards, the newton’s cradle, hell, even the keyboard too. It was silly how arousing it was, but despite herself, Lena shivered and didn’t break eye contact with her stern little secretary making a mess of her office.

“Problem solved.” Kara lifted her brow.

“Yes ma’am,” Lena whispered and clambered over the desk with a smirk.

She got herself on all fours, bottom lifted high, elbows and arms burying low, heels kicked off and left in the clutter. Kara grabbed her by the hair and pulled her close towards her spread legs.

“Show me how sorry you are for your rude little outburst, Miss Luthor.” Kara almost purred. “I would hate to have to put some real bruises on your bottom…”

“Yes ma’am,” Lena whispered and gave in completely.

She got lipstick all over her girlfriend’s mound, and there was a humour in it, a funniness that both of them acknowledged but couldn’t openly acknowledge. Lena bit a grin and tried to stifle a laugh, kissing, pecking, making a crimson little mess above and around the tiny triangle of blonde pubic hair. Kara just inhaled a big breath and tried not to giggle too. It made them suddenly human and themselves, if only for a tiny moment, and there was a comfort in that. Kara reclaimed her composure and gathered Lena’s hair, sighing and guiding her mouth where she wanted it.

“You know, I think I might have to just go ahead and make you lick that clean before I’m done with you tonight,” Kara whispered sternly.

“Please don’t let that be with any sense of urgency,” Lena answered without hesitation, pecking around her vulva, around her clitoris, teasing her, building her up for it just the way she knew Kara liked. “I don’t want you to be done with me any time soon…” She pressed forward and ran her tongue through her lips.

The little godlet almost slumped into the ravishing.

Lena smiled and took it as a symptom that she was exceeding expectations.

Kara tasted delicious, swollen with arousal, her small lips wet and slick with the abundance of it. Lena wanted to never come up for air, wanted to lick and suck her into a trembling little clean mess. There was an art to making love to Kara, pretense or not. It had to be given to her slowly, gently, a process of acclimation because otherwise it would all become too sensitive too quickly. Lena took her time and kissed her clit slowly, pecking it, pressing her lips into it, kissing it gently with just the ghost of her tongue. It was enough to make Kara moan and lift her hips in search for more.

Lena grabbed her hips for leverage and gave it to her a little harder.

“Good girl,” Kara whispered in a breathless gasp and dug her fingers into her girlfriend’s temples. “Go slow, take your time, show me how sorry you are.”

“So sorry, Miss Danvers,” Lena mumbled into her slick folds and gently sucked her lips. “I was so rude to you, thank you for letting me make it right…”

“Does it make you wet when I put you back in your place?”

“More than you know.”

“Maybe I’ll have to get a pretty collar for you as a reminder of who's in charge.”

Lena shivered with arousal at the thought and responsively pushed two of her fingers inside Kara’s cunt. It was slow and gentle, careful and measured, because while Lena wanted to fuck her in the kind of way that would make the moon turn away in abhorrent shock — that wasn’t the game tonight. Kara was in charge. And so instead, she made love to her slowly, pressing and curling into the spot that made Kara groan, gently, lovingly, obediently, because her job was to exceed expectation and she wanted to be methodical about it.

“Such a dirty little good girl,” Kara panted and leaned back into the chair.

“Your dirty little good girl,” Lena moaned and fucked her girlfriend a little faster.

There was a way that Kara pulled on her hair when Lena kissed her clit a certain way, and like Pavlovian conditioning, Lena ached and needed the reward. She licked and sucked and did both simultaneously in every kind of which way, spoiling her, ravishing her, denying herself the need for air in search of the reward. She buried forward, curled her fingers hard and careful, and felt the hand suddenly grab her hair as her tongue traced and circled her little nerve. Bingo, Lena wanted to grin. She kissed and licked and fucked her trembling little god towards the finish line.

“Good girl, good girl, good girl—” Kara huffed and groaned and pushed her body forward. “Oh fuck I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

Kara came so hard that it was almost violent, cunt clenching, stomach tight, panting and curled forward into and over the big boss. Lena kept fucking her, kissing her, nibbling her lips gently, smearing lipstick all over her cunt as though it were a calling card at the scene of a crime. Kara didn’t care. She was up in the clouds, whimpering and bucking and grinding herself into her girlfriend’s plump lips.

“Good girl, such a good, good girl,” Kara fell backwards into the chair, slack and done.

“I won’t be rude anymore,” Lena whispered with a beatified little smile and clambered forward into her lap. “I’ll be such a good girl for you, Miss Danvers.” She straddled and snuggled and kissed over the flat of her shoulder. Kara laughed, and that made her laugh too.

“C’mere baby,” Kara slipped her arms around the small of her pale spine. “Let me just get my breath for a second—”

“Oh.” Lena became stiff and aware of herself as Kara’s thigh pressed between her legs.

“You don’t want me to give you a reward?” Kara lifted a brow.

“I do my best work when I’m under the thumb…” Lena smirked slightly and felt a delicious idea come to her. “Would you… would you mind being horrible and making me wait?” She knew this was about to become her most elaborate form of masochism.

“Oh.” Kara snapped her eyes open. “You mean no orgasms until you get your work finished? Oh fuck. That is… that is incredibly hot. I’m— I’m allowed to do that?”

“You’re allowed to do that.” The response made Kara growl slightly.

“Well then Miss Luthor,” Kara pushed forward with heat in her voice. “Clean this fucking mess up and get your work finished. I’m going to go home and take a long hot bath and wash this mess you’ve made clean.” Her eyes drifted down playfully towards the smeared crimson lipstick all over her mound. “If you’re a good girl and you send me lots of updates, I might be inclined to send you pictures of the lovely reward that’s going to be waiting for you at home when you’re done…”

“There’s a reward at home?” Lena lifted a brow.

Kara just smiled.

“I was going to fly you home and fuck you with the new strapon I bought this morning…” She shrugged, and Lena suddenly regretted opening her stupid fat mouth. “It can wait, I’m in no rush… maybe if you’re a very good girl you can have it tomorrow.”

“I change my mind.”

“I don’t think so.”

“But that sounds lovely? I didn’t. You didn’t say—”

“It will still be lovely tomorrow when you have all of your work finished.” Kara became stern and set on the matter.

Lena felt the throbbing between her legs intensify beyond words. Still, she is a woman dictated by logical run-ons, this thing leads to that thing, a branching decomposition of a thousand possibilities unfurling on a moment to moment basis and each one has to observed and calculated for the precise counterbalance it will take to put her day back on course to something productive. For a long time, it was the cupcake that gave her the good brain chemicals when nothing else was left in the tank…

Now, it was Kara in a wickedly sadistic mood.

“Were you serious, you know, about the collar?” Lena bit her bottom lip as the little hero stood up and stretched her taut, muscular body.

Kara stopped and shot her a look.

“If I wasn’t before, I am now.”

“I’ll get everything finished as quickly as possible.” Lena nodded and blushed, aroused and a little terrified by how exciting her evening had become.

“Good girl. I’m going to go home and touch myself, don’t you dare do the same.” She pulled some clothes back on and walked towards the balcony doors. “Oh, and Lena?” She turned over her shoulder.

“Yes, ma’am?” It made the little god smile at the appellation.

“There’s a reward in your desk drawer.” She nodded at the war horse that had weathered their battering.

Once she had taken to the air and the office became hers again, Lena slumped her posture and inhaled a deep breath in some small attempt to reclaim her composure. She was aroused beyond words, aroused because she wasn’t allowed to do anything about it until her work was complete, which now made tonight a very exciting prospect. Wasting no time, she walked back to her desk and opened the top drawer.

A four pack of red velvet cupcakes and an entire tub of frosting sat there politely waiting for her. She smiled and shook her head at the silliness of it, then grabbed the little post-it note stuck to the top of the packaging.

_Lena,_

_Cupcakes for my cupcake._

_Love,_

_Miss Danvers xo_

[Find more of my exclusive stuff and stories ahead of the curve RIGHT HERE.](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)


End file.
